


posting this here because it let me do the 'holy fuck is this wrong but holy hell is it erotic' meme

by orphan_account



Series: Shit Made In AI Dungeon [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta read we die like men, Other, Smut, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, Voyeurism, degradation kink, discord calls, getting fucked while your bf's friends watch and jerk off a little, implied aftercare, posting this here as a joke, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im so so sorry, this was also made in ai dungeon
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Reader
Series: Shit Made In AI Dungeon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093700
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	posting this here because it let me do the 'holy fuck is this wrong but holy hell is it erotic' meme

**Author's Note:**

> My Followers: Maybe hiir will post something normal after that galehk fic  
> Me, revving around with a Mallek/Reader fic: WRONG BITCH

Your name is (Y/N), and you are annoyed that your alien boyfriend, Mallek Adalov, is ignoring you and playing video games. you cross your arms as you look at him on his computer, playing some sort of multi-player with two guys names Lanque and Tegiri.  
You huff, frustrated.  
"Mallek~" You say, in a sing-songy voice. "What game are you playing?"  
He turns around to face you, but doesn't even acknowledge your presence. He just continues to play.  
You cross your arms. Geez, there must be some way to get his attention.  
An idea pops in your head, and you smirk playfully.  
You manage to find a way to crawl under the desk without him noticing, and you sit under it, now seeing a view of his thighs. good thing he decided to wear only boxers today.  
You reach your hands out, and grab his thighs, pulling them close to you as you lean in, only to kiss his boxers covered crotch.  
"Alright, i almost got the base covered, Tegiri should be able to sneak in, Lanque, theres a bad guy to your ri-IGHT!" Mallek jumps a little, and looks down to see you in between his thighs.  
"Wha...What the fuck do you think your doing robobuddy?"

> You say "Why don't we play a little game?"

> You say "You have to stay quiet and calm and keep playing that video game, no matter what i do. Understand?"  
"G-Got it." He says nervously, shuffling away from you.  
"Hey, MA, everything all right over there?" You here Tegiri say over the headset.  
"U-uhm, yeah. (gulp) everythings fine, just had to do something real quick." Mallek responds.

You smirk, and slowly pull down his boxers, revealing the cerulean tentacle coming from his crotch. He yelps, as you lick the tip briefly.  
You begin to move your hand up and down his bulge, sucking at the tip more. It only takes a few minutes before he's completely erect, and you can hear him swearing over the headset.  
"F-Fuck... robobuddy, please..." He moans.

> You say "remember what i said, sweetie? Stay calm and keep playing your video game~"  
"B-but robobuddy... I'm... I'm going to..."

> You say "You're going to what? Remember, your friends on the mic will hear you."  
Mallek stays silent, and you continue to work him with your hand as you continue to suck.  
"Fuck..." He sighs. "Man, seriously, what's going on over there?" You here Lanque say over the discord call.

Mallek's body begins to shake, as he starts to moan.  
"Y-yeah, i'm- ah, fuck -i'm fine man, lets continue." Mallek says as you begin to suck on his tentacle with gusto.  
Mallek's body goes limp as he begins to release into your mouth, and you manage to catch every drop.  
"You're such a good boy." You smirk.  
"A-and you, my sweetheart, are a brat who needs to be punished." You hear Mallek say he has do something real quick, and the sound of a mouse clicking. You're suddenly lifted up by Mallek, and find yourself on his lap, facing his computer screen.  
Mallek re-clicks something, and you suddenly see Lanque and Tegiri on face-cams. Tegiri chokes on his food apon seeing you, and Lanque looks a bit shocked.  
"So, my dear sweet (Y/N), would you like to explain what you've been doing while me and the both of them were playing games?" Mallek says, spreading your legs a bit. You're sitting in his lap, and you feel his thick bulge rubbing against your crotch. You're having a hard time concentrating, but it's even harder to think of an excuse now.  
"Well..."  
"Come on, spit it out." Mallek whispers into your ear.

> You say "i-i sucked his bulge while he was playing video games..."

"Right," Mallek lined his bulge up with your entrance. "And you deserve a punishment." He slowly pushed himself into you as you yelped.  
"Fuck, you're so damn tight that i don't even need to prepare you, my dear." He began to thrust into you hard and fast.  
You begin to moan, eyes darting around to find anything to look at besides the screen.  
"Do you like that, you little whore?" He said, bouncing you up and down on his bulge right in front of his friends who were on facetime. "You shouldve expected i'd give you a punishment when you thought of this."  
Your head rolls back, as you continue to moan while your boyfriend pounds into you harshly. oh fuck, is this wrong, getting fucked In front of your boyfriend's friends. but holy hell, is it erotic.  
"Oh shit, Lan, look at that!" You hear a groan. "Look at how tight they are!"  
"F-fuck you." You moan.  
You finally have the guts to look at the screen, and see Tegiri muttering something about how he didnt expect this to happen, and Lanque is.... jerking off?  
"M-m-man, your friend..." You struggle to say as he begins to tighten up and push into you, filling you with his warmth.  
your eyes roll to back your your head as you cum shortly after him.  
He spreads your legs open a big wider, revealing your entrace dripping with his cerulean cum. Mallek squeezes on your thighs a bit. "Come on, don't they look absolutely adorable?'  
Tegiri drops out of the call, and Lanque does to.  
"Aw, to bad. they left." He does a couple things on his computer, before you're staring at yourself. fuck, he turned on video recording.  
"I think you can take one more load." Mallek smirked.  
He pulled out of you and lifted you up, holding you in the air as he entered you again.  
"Aah!" you moan, a finger penetrated your lips.  
"Suck" he commanded. You obliged, hungrily sucking on his finger.  
He thrusted his hips harder into you, and you came a second time, clenching around his thick bulge. He groaned as he came inside you.  
he spread you legs wider, and made you look at the screen, to see your ass leaking more of his cum.  
"Look at what a mess i made you into." Mallek said.  
He kisses your cheek, rubbing your thigh. "You did such a good job, taking your punishment."  
"That.... felt weird." You remark.  
"What did?"  
"That. Being fucked in front of your friends and seeing them... jerk off."  
He giggles a bit.  
"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up."


End file.
